Forever a Rurouni
by Mayonaka Hitomi
Summary: Full sum inside. Arisa found the Pokemon Crystal game lying on the ground on her walk home. She thought it was normal until she started her own game, getting sucked into it. CH6UP
1. The Beginning

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Arisa, all the other things/people I don't own.)  
  
Uh. . . .my first fic ever! I'll try to do my best. . . . .Centered around an OC. And gimme a break here! I can't afford the Ruby/Sapphire games. . .and I don't have a job either. . .I'm only thirteen! Lemme alone.  
  
And the title. . . .if any of you folks have watche dRurouni Kenshin (watch it dangit! It's spiffy!), then you might know that the word 'rurouni' is Japanese for 'wanderer'.  
  
Summary- Arisa found the Pokemon Crystal game lying on the ground on her walk home. She thought it was normal until she started her own game, getting sucked into it. She's now on her own journey, maybe even for love. . .  
  
KEY:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(author's notes)  
  
*******  
  
Arisa Yume was walking home from the last day of school, which was a half day. She was comletely happy, having gotten all of her friends' signatures and phone nubers, email addresses, et cetera in her memory book and still having managed a quick signing for them all in a time period of thirty minutes. Ah, it was nice.  
  
Arisa was thirteen and in the seventh grade. She had long, black-brown hair pulled into a loose braid and a few stray bangs that framed her face. She was average height for a thirteen year old, and was prety well developed. She had brown eyes framed by some thi black-framed glasses. She had her backback slung casually over her shoulder, stuffed full of the books and stuff she couldn't manage to fit in yesterday.  
  
She was a wonderful artist for her age and was often asked to draw for her friends. She was into anime, one of the reasons why she could draw so well, and had several 'bishounen', or 'hot anime guys' in English, she worshipped, incluing some guys from Rurouni Kenshin, Inu Yasha, Sailor Moon, .hack series,  
  
She was wearing a red shirt with a sparkly butterfly in different shades of ed and pink on the chest area and some jean shorts. She had on regular white tennis shoes, worn out from wearing them so much. She had an extra hairband dangling from her left wrist and a gold ring with a jade stone in the center on her left pinky. She wore a necklace with a butterfly on it to match her shirt.  
  
She suddenly found the urge to look at the ground arising in the pit of her stomach. So, she did just that.  
  
"what in the seven hel-Hey, it's one of thos Pokemon game thingies."she stooped down and picked up the cartridge. "'Pokemon Crystal?' Hm, isn't this supposed to be one of those newer games? Despite those two new ones tht just came out. . . . .Well, couldn't hurt to take it home."  
  
She stood and pocketed the game before continuing on her way.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa entered her house and shut the door behind her, kicking off her shoes so they landed on the mat where shoes were supposed to go. She ran upstairs, pausing for a second.  
  
"Hey, if anybody's home, I'm home now!!!!"she yelled, waiting for a reply. When none came, she shrugged. Her parents were probably still at work and her sister must be visiting a friend.  
  
She continued on her way upstairs, opening her room's door and shuting it behind her, tossing her backpack onto a nearby chair. She flipped on her computer so she could listen to her J-pop/rock or whatever Japanese song was on her WinAmp (not owned by me, mind you) player. She tapped her fingers on her desk impatiently as her computer booted up and, once it did, she quickly opened her WinAmp and played the first song on the list, Initial U (I'm getting very detailed here, ne? And that's Haruka Tenoh's, Sailor Uranus's, Sailor StarS theme, mind you, and I don't own it), and fished around in a drawer in her desk for her Gameboy Advance.  
  
She smirked in satisfaction upon finding it through the mess and fished around in her pocket for the game. She pulled it out and inserted the cartridge into the slot, flipping on the power. The game booted up and she started a new game, not caring for the one that was at a place she didn't even know about. She entered her name and all that stuff and did the day and time.  
  
Suddenly the gamescreen flashed a blinding white and she froze. The screen started to swirl into a multi-colored vortex. Arisa tried to move, speak, anything, but found she could only blink her eyes. She blacked out as she was sucked into the screen, to who knows where.  
  
*******  
  
She moaned and rolled over as an annoying, constant buzz came from her side. She reached over and slammd her fist onto a button, somehow turning the sound off without knowing how she did so. She rolled over yet again and began to doze off after a few minutes, but the buzzing started up again. She groaned and opened an eye, rolling over to face the sound.  
  
'. . . . .Since when did I get such an annoying alarm???'she thought, looking at the clock. Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Almost twelve in the afternoon?!?! Ack!'  
  
She jumped out of bed, but fell flat on her face as she was tangled in the sheets of her bed. She mumbled some profanities under her breath while un- tangling herself and stood up again, looking down at her attire.  
  
'Pjs. . . . .Where in the seven hells is the closet?'she looked around the room and found a door that looked like it might lead to a closet and opened it. 'Bingo!'  
  
She shuffled the outfits around a bit and tried to find one that she liked. After finding a black shirt with a flaming heart on it and a nice jean skirt with a chain dangling from one of the belt loops, she slipped off her pajamas and slipped on said outfit.  
  
She looked around for a full length mirror, wondering if this was some type of dream she was having. She found a mirror and a brush on a nearby dresser and began to brush her hair, painfully yanking out the knots.  
  
"Yup, this HAS to be a dream. . . . . . .I just need to figure out why."she blinked, trying to reassure herself this was a dream.  
  
She still looked the same as ever, same hair, same eyes, same face, same everything, minus the clothes. Well, she never wore skirts either, but that was a different story.  
  
She found a jacket hanging on the door that she assumed led out of the room. She looked at it closely, nodding when she decided it went with her outfit. She slipped it on and examined the room she was in.  
  
Made out of wood, obviously. There was her bed, in the corner, with the sheets all over the floor near it.  
  
'Oops. . . .Oh well, I'll fix it later.'she shrugged, continuing her examination.  
  
There was a PC against the wall, on a small desk. She walke dover to it and turned it on, gasping in shock and horror at what it was.  
  
'It stores items only?! Dude, this PC SUCKS!'she thought, backing away from it.  
  
Next to the PC was a radio, which she decided to turn on after her room examination. Next to said radio was a TV, which she decided to leave off as she didn't feel like mesing with the thing. Next to the TV, hanging off of the wall by her door, was a map of the country. She examined this closely.  
  
"The country of Johto? What in all the hells is Johto?"she asked herself, racking her brains for the answer. Now she was officially confused.  
  
There was nothing else in the room, save for a wooden table in the center, so she walked over to the raido and flipped it on.  
  
"Hi! You're tuned into Professor Oak's Talkshow! I'm DJ Mary, your lovely hostess!"the DJ, Mary, said.  
  
Arisa blinked as the talkshow began, flipping off the radio. She was officially confused, and decided that she did NOT need to get more jumbled with more stations.  
  
She walked to the door, opened it, and began descending down the stairs.  
  
'. . . . . . .Why the heck is this happening to ME? ME, of all the people in the whole entire world! Curse you, whoever set me up for this!!'she thought silently, still confused.  
  
She finally entered what she assumed ws the living room. It was a big table for four and a TV in the corner, against the wall with the door and the wall that partially seperated another room.  
  
Being the curious person she is, she walked around the wall to find a woman dressed in a white dress with an apron over it, wearing that band thingy that pulled your hair back with her hair in loops on either side of her head.  
  
The woman turned around and smiled when Arisa entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Arisa! You slept in late today! Better head over to Professor Elm's house right away! Here are two bagels for the trip over."the woman handed Arisa said bagels and began shoving her out the door.  
  
"What? Why do I need to see him?"Arisa asked.  
  
"Oh silly! He wanted you to run that errand for him and get that pokemon for that journey you're going to start today!"the woman said happily.  
  
Arisa promptly sweatdropped. This was way past weird. . . . .  
  
"Uh. . . .which way was it to the professor's again?"Arisa asked, deciding she might as well play along.  
  
"You are so forgetful today dear! It's just down the road and to the left. You can't miss it, it has that huge sign saying it's his lab."  
  
"Okay. . . . ."Arisa sweatdropped and stuffed some bagel into her mouth. Food is good. . . . .  
  
Anywho, she continued down the road and turned left, just as the woman had instructed her to. She continued munching on her bagels and thinking of who that strange woman was.  
  
Realization hit her so suddenly she nearly fell over from loss of balance.  
  
'Don't tell me that's supposed to be my MOM?!?!'she thought, pounding on her chest to prevent from choking. She continued walking once she regained her composure and reached a fairly huge building with a sign in front that said 'Professor Elm's Lab'.  
  
'. . . .What is it that these professors in this show have with the weird names of trees?'Arisa suddenly thought, but decided not to ponder over the matter for fear of losing her remaining bits of logic. She stuffed her last bagel into her mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed before heading into the lab.  
  
"Professor Elm?!?! I'm here for that thing you wanted me for!!"she yelled.  
  
She jumped when said person seemed to appear out of nowhere, but actually came from a room hidden by some bookshelves.  
  
"Ah, Arisa! I was wondering when you'd be coming."he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Eh. . .it was just a matter of time. . . . ."Arisa grinned sheepishly but quickly regained her composure. "Anyway, start giving the instructions on what to do."  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you choose a Pokemon to protect you on your way over to Mr. Pokemon's house, it's pretty rough up there. Then you'll just bring the item that he wants back here. Make sure to heal up as often as posible. Also, the Pokemon you choose will be the one you'll use for your journey you wanted to start today."Prof. Elm said.  
  
"Gotcha."Arisa nodded.  
  
"Well, follow me."Pro. Elm said, walking away. Arisa grumbled something under her breath about the weirdness of this place and followed him, looking in amazement and such at the long-titled books on the shelfs.  
  
After a few minutes of walking down the plain hallways that were lined with books, they arrived at a room where a stand was in the center with three pokeballs on it, in little slots.  
  
Steph looked at Prof. Elm who nodded and hesitently walked forward. There were little inscriptions on the table in front of the pokeballs that said which Pokemon was housed in it.  
  
'Fire-type Cyndaquil. . . . .Water-type Totadile. . . . .Grass-type Chikorita. . . . .'Arisa read silently to herself. 'I don't like water. . . .fear of drowning in the stuff. . . . . .I'm not really into grass and nature-y stuff. . . . .I do kinda like fire anyways. . . .so. . .'  
  
"I'll take Cyndaquil."she said aloud, grabing the pokeball.  
  
"Well, how about you let it out then?"Prof. Elm suggested.  
  
Steph nodded. "Cyndaquil, go!" She tossed the pokeball so that it hit the ground and bounced back up, seeming to pause in mid-air where it opened and a clear, red light poured from it, forming the shape of a Cyndaquil. The ball closed and returned to Arisa, who quickly caught it thanks to her reflexes, and in front of her and the professor was a small and cute Cyndaquil.  
  
". . . . . . ."Arisa was quiet for a minute, bu stooped down next to the Pokemon, who was looking around the room in curiousity. "Hey, there, I'm Arisa. Nice to meet you Cyndaquil. I'm going to be your trainer. . ."  
  
The fire Pokemon looked at her with it's squinted eyes and let out a cry of its name. Steph blinked, but didn't do anything else.  
  
"Y'know. . . . .if you don't wanna think of me as your trainer, think of me as. . . .a friend. . . .or partner. . .or accomplis or something like that, kay?"Arisa suggested.  
  
Cyndaquil looked at her, letting out another cry of it's name in thought.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me, I'll release you after I complete my task. I can catch a wild Pokemon on my own if I have to. . . . . .I just need some protection when I do an errand for the professor here. . . . .please?"Arisa begged. (I just now realized 'Arisa' is an anagram of 'Saria'. . . . .O.o Who noticed that before me? If you did, clap your hands. . . .)  
  
"Cynda?"Cyndaquil asked, looking at her.  
  
Arisa nodded, putting her right hand over her heart. "I swear upon my family name that I'll release you if you want to be set free after the errand is done."  
  
Cyndaquil went quiet for a minute in thought, before nodding at Arisa, who nodded back at it before calling it back into its pokeball.  
  
"Well, that was interesting."Prof. Elm said, his left index finger tapping his chin in thought.  
  
"Well, if you want some trust around Pokemon, you have to treat'em nice, just like you would want to be treated. . . . .Y'know?"Arisa said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
Arisa sighed and pulled of her trademark black hairband from her wrist and began to expertly do her hair up in a braid. If she was going to travel, she wanted to keep cool.  
  
"So, which way to this guy's house?"Arisa asked, looking at the professor.  
  
"You just head out west until you reach Cherrygrove City and then head up north , taking a right at the intersection. A sign should tell you the way when you start heading north after Cherrygrove."Prof. Elm said.  
  
"Gotcha."Arisa said, walking out of the room. "Uh. . . . .which way is the exit professor?"  
  
*******  
  
Arisa trudged to her house, opening the door. She couldn't believe her 'mom' had sent her out without a backpack that had the supplies she needed in it! and to add to that, a weird redread dressed in an all black winter outfit was hanging around the professor's lab, and she got a fishy feeling about him. . . .  
  
She opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Hey, Mom! Is there anything I need to grab for my pack?!"she yelled into the house.  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear! I've already packed everything you need in here! Plus I have your PokeGear fixed, too! Lucky you!"Mom said, smiling as she rounded the corner, a small digital device on a string in one hand and an off-white backpack with several side pockets for organization in her hand.  
  
"Gee, thanks. . . . . .Anywho, I'll be going now if I want to make any time before the sun starts setting."Arisa said, putting her backpack on and slipping her Gear around her neck.  
  
"Bye! And make sure to rest often!"Mom yelled after the girl who was walking down the street. Arisa waved a hand at her mother without turning around to signal that she heard the woman.  
  
'. . . . .I hate my life. . . .'Arisa thought grouchily, walking down the road in a western direction, told to her courtesy of her PokeGear.  
  
*******  
  
"Yipes! What in all the hells. . . .?"Arisa yelled as she saw a Sentret staring at her from the side of the road.  
  
". . . . . .Oh, whatever. If you want a battle, no thank you you little. . . .whatever it is you're called. I need to complete my errand, so can't it wait until I actually get some of those little. . . . .uh. . . . .Pokeball thingies?"Arisa asked the little furball.  
  
The little Sentret looked at the girl with it's big, black eyes, but it scurried off, as if understanding her.  
  
Arisa blinked in confusion. 'These Pokemon sure are weird. . . . .'  
  
And so she continued on her way to Cherrygrove, which she expected to arrive at in around two or so hours, depending on how long it took her to dodge Pokemon and such.  
  
*******  
  
"I. . . .HATE. . . .physical exertion!"Arisa panted as she collapsed at the enterance of Cherrygrove. It had taken her four hours just to find her way to the city. She would've died to have a map with her, but her PokeGear didn't have that feature apparently.  
  
"Hello young lady! Would you like a tour of the town?"an old man asked her, smiling brightly.  
  
Arisa groaned but stood up, deciding to humor the old man. This town only had a few streets anyway, it couldn't hurt to walk around a bit more. . . . .Plus she wanted to check out how Cyndaquil was doing, she didn't like keeping it cooped up in that Pokeball, it seemed cramped.  
  
"Just a sec. . . . ."she groaned again, reaching for the Pokeball at her waist. "Go, Cyndaquil!" She repeated the throwing process and the same thing as last time happened.  
  
"Stretch your legs Cyndaquil, we're going for a walk around town!"Arisa said in a less-than cheerful voice, yawning.  
  
"Cynda?"Cyndaquil asked, looking at its trianer in concern. Arisa grinned at it, flashing the V for victory sign at it, before following the old man who was now walking and explaining stuff to her.  
  
After the tour had ended, the old man handed Arisa a card for her PokeGear that added a map to it. Her eyes widened happuly and she cried tears of joy.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!"she cried out. "I nearly lost my way over here!! Gee, I'l make sure to visit the next time I'm in town!"  
  
"Thank you young mady! Now you go on and do whatever it si you need to be doing."the old man said, entering his house.  
  
Arisa sighed and turned towards Cyndaquil, who still looked as good as ever.  
  
"I'm beat. . . . ."Arisa groaned. "LEt's go to that PokeCenter and rest for a while! Well, at least let me rest anyway. . . . ."  
  
*******  
  
Arisa groaned as she was prodded in her back, burying her head under her pillow.  
  
More prodding.  
  
"Lemme alone!"she yelled at the imposing thing that was rodding her.  
  
More prodding.  
  
"Why you little. . . . ."she growled, sititng up suddenly and grabbing said offender to find it was her Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cynda!"the Pokemon squeaked.  
  
Arisa promptly and gracefully sweatdropped. "Sorry Cyndaquil. Just thought I was back home with my sis trying to wake me up. . . . ."  
  
"Cynda?"Cyndaquil inquired.  
  
". . . .How about I tell you over breakfast?"Arisa smiled as her Pokemon jumped on the bed, running towards to door.  
  
"Hey!! I meant AFTER I got dressed!"she yelled after it, grabbing the spare outfit which looked just like the one she was wearing now out of her pack and running towards the bathroom.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa walked into the lobby of the PokeCenter, yawning loudly and stretching. She had taken a refreshing shower and had her hair down, letting it fall in waves behind her back. She figured it would take a while to get used to her hair, so might as well keep it down when you aren't traveling, ne?  
  
"So Cyndaquil, what do you say we head over to the dinng area and start our pigout fest, eh?"Arisa asked her Pokefriend, looking down at it from it's position on the floor next to her.  
  
"Cyndaquil!"it said happily, rushing to the dining area.  
  
". . . .Pokemon have WAY better sence of direction than I do, that's for sure. . . ."Arisa blinked, running after her Pokemon.  
  
"Mmm! I haven't had food this good since my mom last cooked!"Arisa said, shoving some mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil agreed from its spot across from her, stuffing its own mouth with Pokefood.  
  
"Okay, so you wanted me to explain to you now?"Arisa asked, swallowing her food. Cyndaquil nodded.  
  
"Okay, so I basically come from a different universe of sorts."Arisa paused as her Pokemon stared at her with wide eyes. "Believe it, buddy. Anywho, I was walking home from school one day and found the game lying on the ground. In my universe, you are nothing more than a game and a show. Anyway, I get ome and start playing the game. I get sucked into it and find myself in that house in New Bark Town. That's the story in a nutshell."  
  
"Cynda. . . . . .quil. . . . ."Cyndaquil said, letting the information sink in.  
  
"You want proof?"Arisa asked, digging through her backpack and pulling out a card.  
  
"I'm sure that in this world, you guys aren't also a cardgame. I found this in the pocket of my PJs while chanigng out of them. And I DID have one of these in my pockets when I got sucked in. Now you believe me?"Arisa asked, flipping the card over to show a Pikachu on it with all the info needed to know its attack power and such.  
  
"Cyndaquil."Cyndaquil nodded, believing the girl.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know I have someone on my side if they throw me into the nuthouse."she smiled slightly and began to pig out again.  
  
*******  
  
"Watch it Cyndaquil! Tackle that Weedle!"Arisa yelled, her Cyndaquil tackling said offending Weedle.  
  
The Weedle, in all it's anger, hit Cyndaquil with it's Poison Sting, poinsoning Cyndaquil.  
  
"Kuso!"Arisa cursed in Japanese, snapping her fingers. "Cyndaquil, return!"she yelled, holding her Pokeball in front of her as a red beam shot out from the hole in the center, encasing said Pokemon and withdrawing it. Arisa growled an rana s fast as she could away from the Weedle, towards Mr. Pokemon's house.  
  
"Oh no. . . . ."Arisa moanex, seeing her Pokeball glow with every four steps she took. She kneeled and searched through her backpack, looking for something to help her Cyndaquil.  
  
'C'mon. . .Full Heal, some Berry, anything!'she thought franticly. She 'Ah ha!'ed as she managed to dig up an Antidote her mom had packed.  
  
"Thank you Mom!"she said, senidng Cyndaquil out and applying the Antidote to it.  
  
"You okay Cydaquil?"she asked worridly, staring down at the Pokemon in her arms.  
  
"Cynda. . . ."Cyndaquil replied weakly, closing its eyes to rest.  
  
Arisa smiled. "Slep is good for now. . . .I'll just avoid battles. . . ."  
  
She stood up, her Cyndaquil in hand, and continued her treck.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, I'd say this looks like the right place. . . . ."Arisa examined the small shed and looked around. "Hey, a poison cure berry!" She ran over and picked said berry before returning to the shed and knocking three times.  
  
No answer.  
  
More knocking.  
  
No answer.  
  
Pounding on the door now.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She was getting impatient.  
  
Kicking of the door now.  
  
"Open up dangit!"she growled. "Don't MAKE me go insane on you. . . .And if you aren't home. . .ooh, I'll wring your neck bud. . . . ."  
  
With a final nod, she decided to see if the door was open. It was.  
  
'Talk about your irresponsible people.'she thought, rolling her eyes and stepping in.  
  
"Hello? Anybody here?!"she yelled. No reply. She growled and searched aroud, opening one door after another, only to find a library, bedroom, kitchen/dining room, and a few other things.  
  
"This is the last one I'm checking or I'm gonna leave."Arisa huffed, opening the door. She blinked at her incredible luck. She had found him! So she mentally did a jig.  
  
"Uh. . .Hi!"she greeted, sweatdropping as she saw two people in the room, both staring at her. "Professor Elm sent me. . . .said something about picking up something from you. . . . ."  
  
"Oh, you must be Arisa! Well, I do have something for you!"a man with blue- ish black hair said, walking over to a stand as a white haired man in a labcoat approached her.  
  
"Oro?"she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, nevermind. I'm Professer Oak, a friend of Professor Elm. Here, take this, I've had it reserved for you."Prof. Oak said, handing her a strange red thingie, shaped in a rectangle.  
  
"Oro?"she asked once again.  
  
"That's a PokeDex, if you didn't already know."he explained.  
  
Arisa nodded and put the item into her jacket pocket, making sure it was securely in.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!"  
  
The two people turned to see Mr. Pokemon turning around with an egg in hand, with a bunch of red and blu triangles of all sizes upon its shell.  
  
". . . . .I came all the way here for an EGG?!"Arisa asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not just any egg. A Pokemon egg."Mr. Pokemon replied.  
  
". . .Whatever."Arisa shrugged, still not really caring what the difference might be except for taste.  
  
"Well, I trust you'll dilever this back to the professor in safe condition."  
  
"You can trust me sir."Arisa sighed, yawning slightly. "I have to head back now anyway, I need to make good progress. . . .Plus Cyndaquil here needs to heal at a PokeCenter. Hopefully I might meet you two later. See ya!"Arisa said, walking out of the room, then the house, and outside, into the refreshing sunshine.  
  
Arisa blinked. Why the heck could she hear a faint sound of music playing in her ears? She strained her ears to listen to it.  
  
"It sounds like the music from the games. . . ."she said quietly, blinking. ". . .Just my luck. Eh well, at least I get to hear some of the spiffier music in the game. And how come I didn't notice it from the start?"  
  
She continued pondering the matter on the way back to Cherrygrove City.  
  
*******  
  
By the time she had arrived back in the city, Arisa found the sun had already set and it was night. The lights were on everywhere, but that didn't amount to much. She headed towards the PokeCenter to rest and heal for the night, hoping that she might actually get to sleep in the next day. (Speaking of which. . .boy, am I tired. . . .Of course it's thirty minutes until it's midnigh, but whatever.)  
  
She walke dinto the PokeCenter and went up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, I had a room this morning. . . . . .I'm Arisa. And I was wondering if you could treat my Cyndaquil, he's pretty hurt."Arisa grabbed the lone Pokeball from her belt and handed it to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Of course! Now go on up to bed! Cyndaquil will be just fine in the morning."Joy said, shooing the girl off.  
  
"It'd better be or I'm in big trouble on the way back to New Bark. . . ."Arisa yawned as she mumbled to herself, ascending the stairs to her room.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa awoke the next morning, refreshed. She yawned and stood up, deciding to skip the shower and change of clothes, since her other ones were getting washed, and headed downstaris after fixing her hair and brushing her teeth and all that morning stuff.  
  
Downstairs, she went to the counter and rang the bell.  
  
"How may I help you?"Joy asked, apearing from out of nowhere, causing Arisa to jump slightly.  
  
"Eh, I dropped off a Cyndaquil yesterday night, remember?"Arisa sweatdropped, regaining her composure.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember! He's all healed up now. I'll go get him."Joy said, walking over to the area Pokemon were treated at.  
  
While Arisa waited, she began to hum some old anime songs she listened to to herself. Joy finally returned, Cyndaquil's Pokeball in hand.  
  
"You have a nice voice. Have you ever considered singing?"Joy asked.  
  
Arisa shook her head. "Once or twice when I was younger, but no, not really. I was always told I'd amount to something mroe if I became a singer, but I decided to follow this dream anyway. . . .I like to see places anyway, and as a singer, you're always cooped up in some private room, scared of fans ambushing you on the street, y'know?"  
  
"I understand completely."  
  
"Well, I'm headed out. . . .I can snag a candy bar or two from the vending machine over there anyway, so I don't need breakfast."Arisa yawned, bid farewell to Joy, and leftthe building, starting to head out of the city, but someone stopped her.  
  
*******  
  
Er. . . .kinda a cliffie if you haven't played the games yet, but not really. Anywho, who wants to have the role of Arisa's rival? Rival shall remain a boy, for possible coupling things in later chapters. Oh, and did I mention you get to choose who our dear Arisa hooks up with in this fic? Well, you do!  
  
There are only two pairings I can think of right now. . . .Vote for those, if you have others, add them in.  
  
Possible couplings:  
  
Arisa/Rival  
  
Arisa/Lance (Yes, as in the Dragon Master Lance that you face in the Indigo Plateau. No duh.)  
  
There. REview and more chapters shall be added! Bye! 


	2. Completing the Errand and a Few Time Ski...

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: I only lay claims to Arisa. . .and any other OCs you see that appear.)  
  
Uh. . . .Chapter two is here! It was being evil, when I first tried to upload it it cut the story in half and then I had to re-type the chapter!! *sobs*  
  
Review responese:  
  
MTG- Thankies! ^^ Your vote's been added.  
  
seirei queen of darkness- .......I just tyepd your name in like. . . .five seconds flat......And it's such a long name too! Well, I guess if I can type the name Sesshoumaru in one second flat, then I can type your name fast too! Anywho, thankies! You're a nice person! Your pairing has been counted. *nods* And yes, it is too bad Lance isn't real. *sighs*  
  
Ewan- Uh....I have no spellcheck programs on my computer and I do read over my chapters, but I guess I still miss a few things here and there. Your vote has been counted.  
  
ShiningCharizard- Gee, thanks! ^^ Yes, you count for the rival application. In ruth, I'm a girl and I don't think much of myself in girly traits, either. I'm a tomboy....with a romantic side. Y'know, if anybody at my school was to find out I have a romantic side, I'd hear absolutely no end to it. . . .And I don't think I did Cyndaquil THAT good. . . .  
  
Anywho, I might be able to change your name around if I choose you.  
  
Hmm. . .who to choose for the rival? *ponders* Aha! *snaps fingers* I'll take the person who applied for it first! That means our rivals' name shall be. . . . .*thinks* Reversing the name would be Eilla, but that sounds girlish still. . . . .How about. . .Eill? That works! That sounds like a boy name.....kinda. *sweatdrop*  
  
.......And before I get any parents complaining about me using the word 'Hell', it can be used when it means the firey depths below the Earth's surface, so ha.  
  
Eh. . . . .What else was I going to say? Oh yeah. . .if anyone wants to go through the earlier stages of the game (from Blackthorn and back) to record the lines the characters had, I'd really appreciate it! You see, the idea to make a fanfic just hit when I was heading into the Dragon's Den. . . .So yeah. Anyone and everyone is welcome to do this task!  
  
Now, onto the fic!!  
  
KEY:  
  
Not done this chapter. . .remember, it's done every three chapters from now on, kay?  
  
*******  
  
Coupling Votes so far:  
  
Arisa/Rival: 1  
  
Arisa/Lance: 2  
  
Voting booth is still open! It's just down there! Then make a left and it's the first door to your righ! *points to a door where a sign reads 'Voting Booths' is at*  
  
*******  
  
Arisa blinked as she spun around on her heel to see whoever it was that was addressing her.  
  
"who're you?"she asked, staring at the same red head who had been snooping around the professor's lab earlier.  
  
"I'll tell you if you can defeat me in a Pokemon battle!"the boy said, smirking confidently as he pulled a pokeball from his pocket.  
  
Arisa blinked again but reached for the pokeball containing Cyndaquil anyway. "Y'know......I really don't feel like battling right now, but I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
"You got that right. Go, Totodile!"  
  
'Geeze, he just so happens to grab the type stronger than fire....Well, hopefully Cyndaquil grew a bit stronger from those battles on the trip.'Arisa thought, calling out Cyndaquil at the same time.  
  
"Totodile, scratch!"the boy yelled. (I forgot if Totodile started with scratch or tackle, so I'm using scratch.)  
  
"Cyndaquil, dodge it and wait for my signal!"Arisa shouted out. Cyndaquil followed the girl's orders and dodged the attack thrown at it.  
  
"Thank the gods for Cyndaquil's good speed...."Arisa murmured. Arisa saw the opening she had been waiting for and smirked.  
  
"Okay Cyndaquil, go in for the attack!"she yelled. "Tackle!"  
  
Cyndaquil cried out and charged at the unsuspecting Totodile, throwing it a few feet away.  
  
"Alright Cyndaquil!"Arisa yelled, thrusting her fist into the air above her head in a victorious way.  
  
"Totodile! Get back up!"the boy yelled. Totodile slowly got up, already pretty weak from that one tackle.  
  
Arisa's eyes flashed for a second. 'That's no way to treat another living being. . . .'  
  
"Cyndaquil! Put that Totodile out of its misery and tackle it once more!"Arisa called out.  
  
"Dodge it Totodile!"  
  
Totodile managed to dodge and scratch Cyndaquil across the stomach in the process.  
  
"Cyndaquil!"Arisa yelled as her Pokemon staggered around slighlty. "Careful out there! And once more, tackle that Totodile!"  
  
Once more Cyndaquil charged at Totodile, who was once again thrown back a few feet. Totodile staggered around a bit on its feet before falling to the ground, it's eyes now little swirls.  
  
Arisa could've sworn she heard a ping in the back of her head through the faint battle music ringing in her ears, deciding to wait until later to remember what it stood for.  
  
"We won Cyndaquil!"Arisa yelled, running up to her Pokemon and scooping it up into her arms, hugging it. "You were awsome out there!"  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil chirped, quite happy for himself.  
  
".....Fine, you win. My name's Eill. But this won't be the last time you'll see me!the boy, Eill said, walking away.  
  
Arisa blinked. "This may actually make me seem kinda shallow but.....He's actually kinda cute.....and for the sake of whatever god out there this world worships, why do I always fall for the bad-boy types?! Me and my weird crushes."  
  
"Cynda........"Cyndaquil sighed, shaking its head.  
  
"Well, wanna go back in your pokeball or stay with me out here?"Arisa asked, looking at Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil said, jumping from her arms and standing in front of her.  
  
"I take that as the first choice?"  
  
"Cynda!"  
  
"Gotcha. Cyndaquil, return!"Arisa said, holding her pokeball at arms' length in fron of her as Cyndaquil was recalled. She smiled as she tucked her pokeball back onto her belt, walking out of town.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, once more, tackle!"Arisa yelled out as Cyndaquil dodged a blow from the wild Sentret that wouldn't leave them alone. Cyndaquil swiftly turned the dodge into a tackle and hit the Sentret full force, but the small ferret-like creature still stood.  
  
"Great Cyndaquil! One more time, tackle that Sentret!"Arisa shouted, cheering on her Pokemon while giving it instructions.  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil cried out, tackling the opposing Sentret so it hit a nearby tree.  
  
"Great Cyndaquil!"Arisa cheered, once again scooping it up into a hug. "Now, it's just two hours worth of time until we hit New Bark. We can get in some training too, if we stop. Now isn't this fun?"  
  
"Cyndaquil!"Cyndaquil agreed.  
  
"Okay, let's get going!"Arisa said, beginning to walk to her 'home town' with Cyndaquil in her arms.  
  
She suddenly stopped. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you......Do you still wanna travel with me after the errand's done?"  
  
"....."Cyndaquil became quiet as he thought. "Cynda!"  
  
"I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Cynda!"Cyndaquil called, nodding its head.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair. She was currently getting interrogated by the police to get an accurate description of the guy who stole the pokeball for Totodile from the lab.  
  
"I'm telling you, all I know is he's a red head with blue eyes, is about my age, and his name is Eill!"Arisa growled out, trying to keep her temper under control.  
  
"Are you sure?"Officer Jenny asked her.  
  
Arisa rolled her eyes. "How can I NOT be sure when it was I who saw him?"  
  
"Good point. Well, we'll be out now so you can talk to Professor Elm."Jenny stood along with one other officer who had been taking down notes.  
  
"Finally...."Arisa mummbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing."Arisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she looked up and gave the best evil sugary smile she could muster. She then stood up and brushed past the police officers and out of the room, heading for the lab where new trainers chose their starters.  
  
"Professor Elm?"Arisa asked, looking around the room to find he was typing away at a computer. Arisa sighed and sweatdropped. His family wasn't kidding when they said he was a workaholic.  
  
She sighed once more and walked over to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't do anything but continued typing away.  
  
Arisa growled in annoyance and tapped him on the shoulder, just a bit harder. He still kept typing.  
  
Another tap. More typing.  
  
Much harder tap. More typing.  
  
Finally, Arisa's top blew. "PROFESSOR ELM!"she yelled in his ear.  
  
"Puch! Oh, hi Arisa! Did you get that egg?"Professor Elm asked, spinning around in his swivel chair.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right here."Arisa shrugged off her backpack and set it on the floor gently, openeing the top and pulling out a white egg with red and blue triangles of all sizes on it. "This the one?"  
  
"It is! Thank you. You can go now if you want. And talk to my assistant at the door, he has some pokeballs that he's giving out to the new trainers going by."  
  
"Gotcha."Arisa said, slipping her backpack back on and walking out the door to re-stock on supplies.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa entered the Ruins of Alph, ready to see what they had in store for her. She turned to the guard or watchman or whatever that sat behind the desk.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me a bit about these ruins?"she asked, walking over to the guard.  
  
"Yup! You see, just near that building those scientists that study the ruins at is a cave look-alike. Go in and you'll be in a room with a sliding puzzle you can try to solve! Nobody's been able to solve it yet, sadly."the man said.  
  
Arisa nodded and grinned. "Lucky me, I love to solve puzzles. And over two- thirds of the time I do manage to solve them."  
  
"Well, good luck to you, then."  
  
"Thanks."Arisa said, walking out the door and into the ruins.  
  
What she saw amazed her. She saw several huge rock formations in front of her and some trees here and there. She looked to her left and saw anoth rock formation, with a door. Deciding that was what the man was talking about, she walked into it.  
  
"This looks like the place."she said to herself, walking up to a stond panel that was between two Pokemon statues. She looked to the left to see a description of the picture when complete.  
  
"Got it!"she grinned, starting the puzzle.  
  
After about ten minutes of arranging and rearranging, she solved the puzzle with a triumphant grin. Of course she didn't expect the floor below her to collapse, and so she fell in. She wound up in the ruins, where there was nothing but a strange prescence.  
  
"....What's with this place?? I'm getting a weird feeling...."Arisa said, shaking slightly as she saw the stairs nearby. She began walking towards them, only to be surprised by a strange....thing, popping out form nowhere. She yelped and fell backwards, onto her backside.  
  
"W-what the heck are you?!"she asked the thing, staring at it in shock. "Unless. . . ."Arisa looked at the walls. "You...you look like some of the figures on the walls! And....you.....you look like a Pokemon...."  
  
And it dawned on Arisa.  
  
Reaching down to her belt, she pulled out her weakest Pokemon. "Go, Pidgey! Tackle that....thing!"  
  
Pidgey appeared from its pokeball and tackeld the oppopsing....thing, as Arisa had decided to call it.  
  
"Once more, tackle!"  
  
And the.....thing, fell. Arisa pulled out a pokball from her pack and tossed it, waiting for the little red light on it to turn white.  
  
And it did.  
  
"Alright!"Arisa shouted, jumping as her voice echoed off the walls in an errie way.  
  
And suddenly she was ambushed by two more of the strange, one-eyed things.  
  
"Pidgey, tackle them both!"  
  
And the small bird did, causing both........things, to fall to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
"Go, pokeballs!"Arisa shouted, tossing out two more empty pokeballs at the strange things, catching those. the balls were then teleported away, back to the labs.  
  
"I wonder what those things were, anyway."Aris apondering, calling Pidgey back and climbing the stairs out.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Arisa looked to see one of the scientists. "Yes?"  
  
"You just captured three Unown, very mysterious and strange Pokemon. I can add an extension to your Dex to record all the Unown you capture."he offered.  
  
"Uh....sure. Couldn't hurt."Arisa shrugged, following the scientist back to the lab.  
  
Arisa walked out of the lab, Dex in hand, as she headed back into the room where she had solved the puzzle. She wanted to investigate that place more......  
  
Upon entering, she found no one else in the room, just how she liked it. She walked around, looking at the walls. She arrived at the back, and stared at symbols that seemed to stand out.  
  
"what the. . . .?"Arisa looked closely at the Unown symbols, and it dawned on her. "Letters! They form letters of the alphabet! And this says.....E- S-C-A-P-E........Escape! What does that mean, though?"  
  
Arisa blinked as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "Items! Something that has to do with escaping.....uh......Escape Ropes? Yeah! And I have one in my pack, too! Spiffy!"  
  
Arisa shrugged off her pack and pulled out the Escape Rope, holding it up to the words. Nothing happened.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to use the cursed thing...."Arisa groaned, but still used the item.  
  
Upon entering the room again and running to the back wall, she found an enterance, just her size, where the words were.  
  
"Weird....."she murmured, entering. "And now there are pedestals with items on them. Peachy." She wlaked around the room, grabbing the items and searching the room more.  
  
"A hole in the floor. Eh, what could it hurt? Whoo hoo."Arisa sighed, cheering lamely as she stepped back and jumped through the hole in the room.  
  
"Oof!!"Arisa said the famous enterance line of....someone, upon landing on her bottom a short distance from the above floor.  
  
She looked at the ground. "What the-?"  
  
She stood and looked at the ground. "Unown scriptures? Peachy. Now I have to decipher these." She grumbled something as she pulled out a pen and began to write the letters on her hand and arm.  
  
"Done!"she chirped lazily, about thirty minutes later and an arm full of words. "Okay, so it reads.......'Our words shall remain here for the ages.' What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
Arisa grumbled and dropped through yet another hole, back into the room with the Unown running around. She groaned in annoyance and began the treck out.  
  
*******  
  
She reached Violet again, only to enter the PokeCenter and find herself bombarded by one of Elm's assistants.  
  
"We were wondering if you could take care of this egg for us and tell us when it hatches."he said. "You up to it?"  
  
"Sure....might as well."Arisa grumbled, grabbing the egg and placing it in her pack.  
  
"Thank you!"he chirped, leaving.  
  
Arisa just groaned and fell onto a nearby chair in exhaustion.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa exited the tunnel or cave or whatever the heck it was, she didn't feel like checking what it was, and sheilded her eyes from the bright sunlight.  
  
"I still think two hours in a friggin' cave is waaaaay too much time. . . ."she grumbled to herself, jumping over the small ledge that was nearby a patch of grass that rustled even without the wind, signaling wild Pokemon were running around in it.  
  
"Hey! Kid!"  
  
"Huh?"Arisa blinked, turning around to see some hiker waving at her. "What?"  
  
"Wanna battle??"the hiker asked.  
  
Arisa shrugged and nodded, walking up to the man. "Sure, just lemme use these potions on my Pokemon since they're kinda weak from all the batling in that cave."  
  
Arisa then turned around and sent all of her Pokemon out at once. "Okay everyone, time to heal up!"she said cheerily, taking a few potions out of her backpack.  
  
"Come here, Pidgey."she cooed, waving over the small bird. She then sprayed it with the potion, where all of its wounds were, and hugged it as the relief of the potion came. "There. Return! Now, come here, Cyndaquil."  
  
Arisa finished healing up all of her Pokemon and was ready for battle.  
  
(Her captured Pokemon are: Cyndaquil which evolved into a Quilava after Violet Gym, Pidgey, Rattata, Bellsprout, Ghastly, Geodude, and Onix. She also has Togepi, who hatched from the egg a while back.)  
  
"Okay, you send out a Pokemon first."Arisa said, being polite, but really wanting to see what Pokemon this guy had.  
  
"Okay. Go! Geodude!"  
  
Arisa smirked. "Go! Bellsprout! And use Razor Leaf on that Geodude!"  
  
Bellsprout appeared from its pokeball and used said attack against Geodude, wiping said opponent out.  
  
"Yay Bellsprout! Wonderful job!"  
  
"Grr.....Okay then, you beat me."the hiker said.  
  
Arisa grinned and nodded. "Okay, return, Bellsprout!"  
  
"How about we exchange phone numbers? I watch out for rare Pokemon on my hikes. What do you say?"  
  
Arisa grinned. "Sure!"  
  
And so they exchanged numbers and Arisa headed on her way to Azalea Town.  
  
*******  
  
And now, two weeks later.......  
  
"Ooooh........"Arisa said, staring at the huge city of Goldenrod from the enterance, nearly dropping the Egg she had earlier recieved from the nice couple a few hours away from here. "Soooo big....."  
  
Arisa snapped out of her stupor, realizing it was going to get dark in a few hours' time and she needed to find somewhere to stay.  
  
"Uh......"Arisa stepped into town, only to nearly get run over by a hoarde of fangirls heading off to who knows where.  
  
"HEY!! Watch where you're going you girls!! I'm carrying and Egg here!"Arisa yelled, but then realized how some people that might've heard and might've caught the second meaning that could've been behind it and sweatdropped as people stared at her with wide eyes. "I meant THIS Egg!!"she said, holding up said Egg.  
  
Arisa sweatdropped as some people sighed with relief.  
  
"Why me?"she mumbled, heading of to find a PokeCenter.  
  
*******  
  
Um......I'd say this chapter was long enough! Anywho, if I made any mistakes, sorry, but I don't have spellcheck and I miss a few things here and there when I read over it.  
  
Anyways......The polls are still open for the couple voting! New pairings are also allowed to be submitted, mind you, so don't get discouraged if you want another pairing! *sweatdrop* And I hope none of you like shounen-ai, for I shall not do anything shounen-ai in this fic.  
  
Contact me via email at:  
  
light_of_dark@greenthunder.zzn.com  
  
And now, I am out. *bows and leaves* 


	3. Plainbadge

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitori  
  
(Disclaimer: Yeah, and I own the whole friggin' world, too. *rolls eyes* Gimme a break here, I only own Arisa for cripes' sake, and maybe a battle or two here and there.)  
  
Gee, I just realized the cheesiness of the title for this fic. Oh well, no other inspiration at the time.  
  
Writer's Block sturck me during the typing of this chapter, so that is one of my excuses for not updating for about two months. *nodnod*  
  
Anywho, review responses:  
  
seirei queen of darkness- No, you can't vote twice you little cheater. ^^ Just joking. And I like shounen-ai! It ROCKS! I always use it to torture my friends, too. If my printer had ink, I'd print out shounen-ai pics and show'em to my friends! Oh, it's WONDERFUL for revenge, too. *nodnod* Yeah, just think that you're Arisa and you might be able to fool yourself that you're with him. ^^  
  
yashgirl- Gee, isn't that wonderful. ^^ Kay, kay, your vote's added. Yes, I noticed. I did that purposely. I wanted to see who could notice the change first. Tee hee. ^^ Looks like you did. Yay you! You get a free lesson on Japanese! Actually, not really, but hey, you get the chance to... uh........ *blink* HerE! *shoves a bag of sweets into your arms and looks at the next name on the list of reviews*  
  
Rath- Intersting name you have there.Okay, your vote's been counted. And here's you update!  
  
Lian- Thanks! Okay, your vote's been added. And yes, not all of us are so fond of rivals. But hey, I don't complain since I had that guidebook to help me in the Gold/Silver/Crystal versions, so I got to prepare and I never lost once to meh rival! Bwah!  
  
Shining Charizard-Yay! YEs, I know, but hey, what can you do when you have such a busy schedule? O.o Erm. . . .no problemo. ^^;;  
  
Okay, reasons for not updating are the usual: School, homework, busy schedule, yadda yadda..........Oh, and minor depression.  
  
You get it. Okay, *strikes dramatic pose* on to the fic!!  
  
*******  
  
Coupling Vote Tally:  
  
Arisa/Rival: 2  
  
Arisa/Lance: 4  
  
And Arisa/Lance takes the lead by two votes! Say what? Oh, you like the Arisa/Rival pair better? Then go vote for them so they'll win! But for you Arisa/Lance lovers... you'll need to vote too, don't want your pair to fall behind. ^_~ Voting closes after Lance appears, whenever that may be.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa yawned as she stretched out on her bed. She was tired and wasn't in the mood for doing anything today. Yes folks, today Arisa wanted to slack off.  
  
And she did slack off. Well, until that newly-hatched egg pokemon elekid hatched on her stomach, causing her to wake up from the small jets of electricity from its own shock of being in the room with noone to greet it.  
  
Arisa had been in Goldenrod for about a week now. She had been training all week with her pokemon by running around Goldenrod's less busy areas and then running out into the areas right outside of the city to fight wild pokemon. Her training plan had been working perfectly.  
  
Now that it was the end of the week, she had time to just kick back and relax for a while. Sure, she knew a real trainer would be training every waking moment of their life, but who said she was a REAL trainer? For all she knew this could just be a dream.  
  
Just as Arisa was closing her eyes, she felt a movement from next to her.  
  
'Oh, the egg....'she thought idly, peeking one eye open to look to her left.  
  
Turns out the egg was glowing, none of the striped markings on it showing, nor the yellow shell. The light faded after a second.  
  
After Arisa had gotten the egg, she had figured it to hatch some form of Electabuzz, seeing as Electabuzz had these stripes. Or a Pikachu form, seeing as Pikachu also had stripes.  
  
She was hoping for something like the electric rodent, but she didn't really care as long as she got to see what was in the egg. Who knows, she may even get a rare pokemon if she's lucky.  
  
Arisa closed her eye again and yawned, shifting slightly to become more comfy so she could fall asleep. (That sounds like a good idea right now. *yawn*)  
  
A faint ringing from her bedside dresser's table made her sit up, glaring at the drawer where the ringing was coming from. She hated being distrubed from her peaceful time of sleep.  
  
Flinging the bedside drawer open, she thrust her hand into the small compartment and pulled out her PokeGear, which was ringing madly with the screen flashing slightly. Arisa glared at the small contraption, wondering how such a small thing could create such a big noise.  
  
Arisa pressed a button and a voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"Arisa asked groggily.  
  
"Hey! Oh, uh..... Did I disturb you from a nap or something?"the voice of Anthony the Hiker asked.  
  
"No, no, I was just lying down to rest a bit. Tiring week. Too much training. Need rest....."Arisa mumbled out, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh? I was going to challenge you to a battle, but I guess that won't be possible, eh?"  
  
"I doubt it. I have no quick way, besides my bike, to get down there, and even that'll take about three or four weeks. Too muich pedaling....."Arisa cringed at the thought of it.  
  
"I understand. Well, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Too much training."  
  
Anthony laughed on the other line. "Yeah, you said that already. Well, call me when you're in the area."  
  
"I will."Arisa yawned.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Bye."Arisa mumbled, closing the link.  
  
Arisa turned the device off so she could get some sleep and stuffed it into a spare sock, stuffing that sock into another sock and balling it up with a rubberband, stuffing it back into the drawer. Hey, you can never be too careful.  
  
She fell back onto her bed, ready for a nice, long nap until she felt the need to awaken. She closed her eyes when yet another noise caught her attention.....  
  
.... the noise of a Pokeball opening from the corner of the room.  
  
Arisa growled low in her throat, ready to bash anyone and everyone who got in the way of her nap. Sitting up, she looked around for the culprit who decided they needed to escape their pokeball confinement.  
  
And she found the escapee, sitting on the dresser with the innocence of a four year old. A four year old who had done something they shouldn't have done and know they'd get in big trouble for it so they'd act innocent.  
  
Arisa glared at her seemingly-innocent Abra who continued to act innocent.  
  
"Abra... Why exactly are you out of your pokeball?"Arisa asked, glancing at the small psychic creature.  
  
"Abra!"Abra called out.  
  
Arisa sighed. Maybe she should raise Abra into a Kadabra sometime tomorrow.... Then the little sucker wouldn't sleep so much and it would be a little more prone to staying in it's pokeball.  
  
"Please, just let me sleep and then we can do whatever you want......"Arisa pleaded, looking at Abra tiredly.  
  
"Abra."Abra sighed, teleporting to it's pokeball and tapping the button to let it in.  
  
Arisa sighed and closed her eyes letting sleep take her over.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa woke up to the persistant sound of DJ Mary's voice over the radio, announcing the latest news for the Pokemon world and any of the latest battles.  
  
"..... and today we have someone daring enough to challenge Whitney, our top-league Gym Leader! Today's challenger is Arisa, who already has a good arsenal of Pokemon, but, will it be enough for her to win? And now, onto other news, people are giving reports about strange men in black outfits resembling Team Rocket's unifroms hanging around the Radio Tower. Police are saying........."Mary only got out that much before Arisa promptly shut off the radio.  
  
"Hmph, no need to announce to the whole world I'm gonna be challenging Whitney. For the sake of every heavenly god or goddess out there, she can't be all THAT high and mightly."Arisa grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned, swinging her legs over her bed and standing up, stretching.  
  
She yawned again and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
After a few minutes, she came out wide awake and refreshed. She walked over to her pack and fished around it for the pokeballs of her pokemon. Finding all siz, she held them all together in her hands, pulling them out of the pack and clipping each one to her belt.  
  
With that done, she zipped up her pack and slipped on her jacket and then the item, heading outside and getting ready to lock her room's door when she realized she had left her PokeGear in there. Mumbling something about the evilness of things and karma, she headed in and grabbed said, item locking the door.  
  
She walked down the halls, heading down the stairs and waving to the Joy as she headed for the sliding glass doors. She stepped out, letting the sunlight hit her face.  
  
Glad that she had explored the city and gotten used to it, she confidently headed off to the gym, prepared for a nice, long and refreshingly cool battle.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, ready Muscle??"Arisa half shouted at her fighting type Pokemon.  
  
"Maaaa!"Muscle replied.  
  
"Good! Low kick!"Arisa yelled.  
  
"Rollout, Miltank!"Whitney commanded.  
  
Arisa smirked confidently. "Okay, this is just what we've been training for! Jump up on it and go with the roll!"  
  
Every person listening procceeded to sweatdrop at that last phrase, but the battle continued.  
  
Muscle jumped onto the cow Pokemon and began to run in tune with the rolling.  
  
"Okay, Muscle, get ready for that special combo trick!!"Arisa yelled, watching for the right moment. "On my signal!"  
  
"Maaa~aa!"Muscle yelped, sturggling to keep up with the rolling now.  
  
"........Okay, NOW!"  
  
Muscle excecuted a combo of fighting attacks on Miltank while still riding on the cow-like Pokemon.  
  
Miltank, on the other hand, wasn't handling the assault too well and ended up coming to a halting stop from the attacks berating it.  
  
"Yes! Okay, Muscle, ready for the finishing move?!"Arisa called confidently.  
  
"Maaa!"Muscle replied enthusiastically.  
  
Muscle was a bit caught by surprise when a surprised tackle hit it from behind, causing Arisa to panic a bit.  
  
"Muscle!! You okay, bud?! C'mon, get up, I know you can! Or are you too tired??"Arisa yelled, a bit frantic. She didn't want to lose this match, it was too much risk, plus her tiny reputation would be ruined.  
  
"Maachooop."Muscle struggled a bit before getting up.  
  
"Good! Now, Low Kick!"  
  
A couple of good, strong kicks from Muscle and Miltank was officially down for the count.  
  
Arisa let out a a 'Ha!' of victory and jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Way to go Muscle!!! Wonderful show! WE DID IT!"Arisa cheered, happily doing a little victory dance before striking the familiar pose with her hand holding out the V for victory sign.  
  
Whitney then burst into tears, causing Arisa to sweatdrop as she recalled Muscle.  
  
"You're mean!!! You shouldn't be so serious! You... you child, you! Waaahh!"Whitney sniveled and hiccuped, "You meanie!"  
  
The junior trainer nearby gave Arisa a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh, no, you made Whitney cry. It's okay. She'll stop soon. She always cries when she loses."the Junior trainer grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh, um, okay....."Arisa blinked, shrugging and leaving with the faint impresssion of forgetting something.  
  
Once she had gotten out of the gym, she paused and realized what she forget.  
  
"The Badge!!!!"  
  
After muttering a string of curses in every language she knew she stomped back into the gym and went up to Whitney, who sniffed a bit.  
  
"What? What do you want? A Badge? Oh, right, I forgot. Here's Plainbadge."Whitney handed Arisa the simple piece of plain metal.  
  
Just as Arisa turned to leave, Whiteney told her to stop and handed her TM 45.  
  
"That's Attract. It can be used to stop a Pokemon of the opposite gender of yours from attacking for a certain amount of time."Whitney explained as Arisa examined it.  
  
"I see."Arisa stated before nodding and heading out of the gym, ready to continued on her journey.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa gave a 'humph' of confusion as she stared at the strange tree blocking her from getting to the next route.  
  
"Baka tree! Um, um, what am I supposed to do....?"Arisa asked herself, thinking of trees and plants.  
  
"Wait, trees are plants and plants need...sunlight? No, this thing gets plenty of light. Water? Yeah! Water! What do I have that has water?"Arisa asked, digging through her pack and finally pulling out a waterbottle.  
  
"Aha!"she crowed triumphantly before sprinkling some on the tree and stepping back to see what happened.  
  
The tree moved. As in twitched, jerked, and started walking.  
  
Arisa 'meep'ed and tried to decide what would work. She resorted to pulling out her Pokedex to scan the danged thing.  
  
'Dude dangit, no info.'she thought, deciding that she might as well give Muscle a workout for the day.  
  
"Go, Muscle!"she called, tossing said Pokemon's pokeball out.  
  
Muscle sprang out and got ready to battle.  
  
"Okay, aim for the tree! Low Kick!"  
  
Muscle jumped up, low kicked the tree, and knocked it into yet another tree, thus effectively knocking it out.  
  
"Ha! Pokeball, go!"Arisa called, tossing a Pokeball at the tree and watching as it disappeared in a red flash of light.  
  
The pokeball twitched once, twice, three times, and stopped.  
  
Arisa blinked, paused, and ran up and grabbed the new Pokemon's pokeball.  
  
"Woot! I caught a...."she paused and pulled out her pokedex, leting it scan the ball and get the reading for the Pokemon.  
  
"Sudowoodo."the pokedex beeped.  
  
".... a Sudowoodo! HA!"  
  
And the Pokeball disappeared, off in a flash of light to Prof. Elm's lab. Arisa recalled Muscle and continued walking off, noting the split path led back to Violet.  
  
*******  
  
HA! I got over some of my Writer's Block! Okay, so, I'll try to update sooner, but I'm getting weighed down by school and a bunch of other things. @.@ Gah, too busy.  
  
Anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter! REview, and send in scripts from the game to help me (guidlines in the last chapter, read it and send in any scripts for me)! 


	4. Burned Tower Adventures

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: I try, I really do! I was this close to owning an anime once! But then they threw water on my robot sent to take over the company and it shorted out. Shoot.)  
  
Well, here is the next and newest installment to this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it may be the last one for a while, seeing as I'm pretty busy since school is in full gear and second quarter has started up. @.@  
  
Well, this chapter will probably be a bit short, but we'll see. Who knows what might happen, since this is just coming from me as I go along.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
monkey- Thanks. ^^  
  
Shining Charizard- Thanks! *cocks eyebrow* Whoooo..... Well, you're enthusiastic about it, then. ^^;;Thanks! Since I've got all basically all of Ecruteak, sendin in Mahogany and up to beating Claire'd be nice. ^^ Otherwise.... Some of the Kanto scripts will do, too. ^^  
  
seirei queen of darkness-Thanks! *greatfully takes cookie and munches on it* I needed some sugar today. You drew a Lance/Arisa piccy? @.@ Whoo, fanfic fanart. Can you show it to me sometime, pwetty please? *goes big- eyed* And the pic started out as a dothack one? Interestingly strange.... Gotcha. *has a notepad nearby with the tallies for each couple on it*  
  
yashgirl- Thanks. ^^ *ish happy at the applaud from you* Yeah, more cookies! *gleefully takes them and sets them down nearby for later* Yes, you can still vote and yours has been counted. ^^ I will.  
  
Ack, that's all.... And for the heck of it all, I'm shutting up now and putting the tallies down.  
  
Arisa/Lance- 5  
  
Arisa/Rival- 2  
  
Tsk tsk, barely any Arisa/Rival votes.... I guess that means a bunch of people think rivals are too stuck up and annoying. *shrugs*  
  
Well, I'm going to be on the search for the game scripts this chappie, too, so if you guys can't get any in for the game, I might have backup. Whoo yeah! GameFAQS hasn't been too helpful with any scripts too, so phooey on them.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa stumbled into Ecruteak City just as it turned night, happy to be in a town again after walking about two miles that day.  
  
"Gah, I hate running around all day! It's so boring and tiring.... But hey, at least I'm getting in shape."she said to herself, looking around for the PokeCenter.  
  
She wandered around for a bit before stumbling upon the center, literally, thanks to a rock.  
  
"Wai!"she screeched as she windmilled her arms about to try and keep her balance, but failing miserably and ending up hopping into the PokeCenter and landing flat on her face.  
  
"Ouch...."she mumbled into the ground.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?"Nurse Joy asked from the desk.  
  
Arisa un-stuck her face from the floor. "Never been better."she replied flatly.  
  
Joy just smiled as Arisa continued to pluck herself from the floor,"Good."  
  
Arisa sweatdropped at this, 'Are all Joys this stupid?'  
  
"Erm.... Yeah, anyways...."Arisa sighed as she thought if any of her Pokemon needed some healing. "I'll be needing a room for the night."  
  
"Okay. Here's your key."Joy handed a key to Arisa, who thanked her and went upstairs to the bedrooms to rest for the night.  
  
*******  
  
The next day.....  
  
Arisa snatched up a map from a nearby stand that had all of the top tourist sites listed on it.  
  
"Okay.... The dance house seems interesting. I'm definately going there first!"she decided, finding her current location before checking off the route she needed to take to reach the place.  
  
Arisa folded up the map, failing miserably to fold it as it had come (who CAN get maps to fold back the way they started out as?), and stuffed it into her pocket for later referance.  
  
'Why do they have to have such friggin' big cities?'she grumbled to herself, dodging random people with ease as she made her way to the dance house.  
  
Upon arriving at the dance house, she noted, dully, that it seemed slightly run down.  
  
'Cheapos.'was her last thought before she stepped in to kick major butt.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa smiled smugly as she recalled her Pokemon, quite happy with whooping major butt on the Kimono Dancers.  
  
'I rule.'she thought happily as she jumped down from the stage and began to exit the dance house.  
  
"Wait!"the old man called after her, so she stopped.  
  
"Huh?"she replied intelligibly.  
  
"I want you to have this."he said, walking up to her and handing her an HM.  
  
"Wha?"she asked, staring at it.  
  
"That HM teaches a Pokemon the move Surf. You can only use it on the field once you've beaten the gym leader here, though."he said.  
  
Arisa blnked,"Ookay..... I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Have a nice day, young lady!"the old man said and she walked out, wondering why she always met the strangest of people.  
  
Outside, Arisa found it was about an hour until lunch. She grabbed the map from her pocket and scanned the page for a nice food place, marking the trail mentally for when it was twelve and then looking for the location of the gym. Upon finding the trail, she memorized it, folded up the map, and stuffed it back into her pocket before heading to the gym, ready to earn her next badge.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa blinked. When she walked up to the gym door, an old man blocked her from entering!!  
  
"Lemme in!"she pleaded.  
  
"Morty, the Gym Leader, is absent. Sorry, you'll have to leave. Hohohohoho!"the old man said, shoving her away from the door.  
  
"Whah?"she asked the old man as he turned his back to her and walked back to guard the door.  
  
Arisa pulled out her map once more and decided to see if there was anything else of interest to do while Morty was out.  
  
"Okay, so, top ten attractions..... Ranking in first is the Dance House, been there, and last is the Burned Tower. I think I'll go to the worst and save the other best for later."she decided, folding up the map for the third time that day and stuffing it back into her pocket, heading off to her next destination.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa stared up at the Burned Tower, a bit scared to go in in case it were to.... say, just collapse on her.  
  
'Well, they say it's been standing for a good fifty or so years, so what can it hurt?' she decided, walking up the steps and into the old tower.  
  
Upon enterance, she found that it was slightly lit up by the hole in the roof and that there were many rocks and a few boulders blocking paths and such. Debris littered the floor and Arisa could've sworn she saw something move behind some boards bunched up in the corner.  
  
Arisa noticed some people walking about the tower and recognized only one as the Gym Leader, Morty.  
  
"Erhem?"she asked lightyl, breaking the small silence that was in the room despite the pacing footsteps of Morty and the scuffling of the other guys's shoes.  
  
Both looked up at her and both looked at her for a second, causing her to get annoyed.  
  
"What exactly are you two hentais staring at?!"she screeched. (Hentai=perverts. Craw.)  
  
Both jumped slightly at the break in the silence.  
  
"I'm Arisa."Arisa said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"WELL?! You two going to introduce yourselves?!"  
  
"My name;s Eusine.I'm on the trail of a Pokemon named Suicune. Glad to meet you. I've heard rumors that Suicune is in the Burned Tower, so I came to look. But where exactly could it be...?"the one Arisa didn't know said.  
  
"As Ecruteaks's Gym Leader, I'm required to study what are said to be the legendary Pokemon- Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Eusine is here, so I've decided to investigate the tower with him."Morty said.  
  
Arisa blinked and nodded, "Okay then.... I'll just go around and check out the tower a bit more. I swear I saw something red-ish up behind those rocks move a bit, so I want to see what it is."  
  
Both nodded and went back to searching while Arisa headed off to sneak up on the red thing.  
  
Once she had made her way around all the rocks, she peeked around the corner and found her familiar, red-headed rival standing there, bathed in the light.  
  
'Whoah he actually looks kinda cute like that.'she thought before softly slapping herself. 'I hate my mind.'  
  
She stepped around the corner fully, acting like she had never even noticed Eill was there as she gazed up at the huge hole in the ceiling.  
  
"....Oh, it's you."Eill said, finally noticing the other prescence as she brought her soft gaze down from the gaping hole.  
  
"Yeah, what do you make of you?"she shot back, calmly ready for any verbal beratings he could give her.  
  
Eill scoffed. "I came here looking for some legendary Pokemon they say roosts here. But there's nothing here!! Nothing, after all the trouble of coming to this dump? No way! It's all your fault!!"  
  
"Me?"Arisa asked dumbly as Eill sent out Haunter.  
  
'And when the heck'd he get a Haunter?'she thought, pulling out her own Pokeball for Kadabra and tossing it onto the ground in front of her.  
  
And so the heated battle began between the two rivals.  
  
(Skipping the battle, since I'm a bit lazy today....)  
  
".... Aw, whatever. You'd never be able to catch a legendary Pokemon anyway."he scoffed.  
  
Arisa just blinked, about to retort before the floor below her collapsed and she fell through with a yelp.  
  
"Hmph! What are you doing falling through a hole? Some genius you are!! Serves you right!"Eill said before walking around the hole and leaving.  
  
Down in the supposed basement of the tower, Arisa groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"I think I broke something...."she groaned as she reached behind her to pull out a broken stick she had landed on.  
  
She groaned and stood up in the pile of wood from the floor above and looked around. Light leaked through gaps in the floorboards above and a pillar of light descended from the hole she had fallen through.  
  
"Curse you, you evil fates for doing this to me!"she spat, shaking her fist up into the air towards to heavens.  
  
She continued to examine the room and noticed a platform with steps leading up to it ahead of her. With a long, drawn out sigh, she walked and ignored the small pain coming from her back as she climbed the steps.  
  
Just as she reached the top, she examined three exquisite looking statues with intricate details marked all over them, making them look at if they could come to life any second.  
  
So, what happened next caused Arisa to freeze up in shock. The statue in the farthest corner, to the left, broke apart and revealed a shaggy, red and brown creature standing proud and tall, to the fullest height it could achieve when standing on all fours. It then dashed away in a blur, creating a warm breeze behind it.  
  
The second farthest statue broke open to reveal a yellow creature with black markings upon it. It barely spared a glance at her before also dashing off and leaving a crackling wind behind it.  
  
The last statue closest to her broke open to revela a beautiful blue creature with a violet crest upon it's head. It had a long, white mane flowing behind it with what appeared to be white ribbons weaving about its body. White dots sported its body, and it had a white under side. It slowly walked up to Arisa, causing her to freeze up on the spot even more out of fear of what it might do to her. It examined her for a few seconds before dashing away, leaving a cold breeze behind that chilled Arisa to the bone.  
  
Arisa blinked and broke from her stupor as she heard a voice from way below. She slowly turned and saw Eusine standing a few cliffs down with a ladder nearby, probably from which he came from.  
  
She shook her head to clear it and slowly walked down from the platform, jumping carefully over the ledges that were always to high to climb back up.  
  
"I dug a hole here, too. I was shocked!! Suicune raced by in a blur, right in front of my eyes! For ten years I've cahes Suicune, and now I finally got to see it. I'm all choked up! Arisa, I owe this all to you! Thank you!"Eusine proclaimed happily.  
  
"Uh, your welcome?"Arisa replied, a bit stunned at his eagerness of the whole thing.  
  
"I heard that the one Pokemon of Ecruteak tests chosen humans by allowing them to get close. I'm going to track Suicune. Arisa, let's meet again. Farewell!"Eusine said, scaling up the ladder, leaving Arisa down below.  
  
".... Whatever happend to 'ladies first?' "Arisa asked, glaring up the ladder to where she assumed Eusine had exited before climbing out herself.  
  
*******  
  
Arisa glanced at her PokeGear to check the time. Past lunch. Drat.  
  
"Well, time for a slightly late lunch, then. Back to the Pokecenter since that place I wanted to go to earlier closed by now."she said, marching off to her destination.  
  
Upoin arrival, she found that barely any trainers were still around. OH well, better for her, she wanted some time alone while she and her Pokemon ate.  
  
She ordered her food, got it, and got some for her Pokemon.  
  
"Ah, the perks of being a trainer..... Free food!"Arisa grinned before pigging out on her hamburger and fries.  
  
Her Pokemon, who were nearby, agreed whole-heartedly with her before they dug their tiny mouths/paws into their food to pig out.  
  
Ah, just a normal day in the life of a trainer, apparently.  
  
"And how about after this, we go and see if we can earn another badge!"Arisa cheered happily, her Pokemon letting out their own roars of agreement.  
  
*******  
  
Well, there is chapter four for all of you! Yay! Well, please review and send in any game scripts if you have some, I'm in dire need of the ones I requested in one of y earlier chapters. It's hard to find any on the 'net, I tried very hard last night and only found that my computer crashed on all the Pokemon sites I went to due to constant ads popping up here and there and everywhere!  
  
.... Why is it Pokemon sites always have bunches of ads on'em, anways?!  
  
Anyways, I'm out for now. See you next chapter! 


	5. Olivine, Part 1

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be pretty darned rich with all the merchandise there'd be in the world. *pout* And Id actually know the danged script for the game. *scowls*)  
  
Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. Scripts are a pain to find. _ Still have yet to find one. Please, at least find the script for Lance's first appearance in the game! *falls onto her knees to start pleading her readers* PLEASE, at least give me that much!  
  
Dang it, I've tried doing everything I could to find scripts for the game, but no luck (you should really see how many different words I've used in searches for the danged things)!Anywho, until that point, I'm just going to make up a script for all the people that play important roles. Yayness for being able to bend things!  
  
Well, I'm a happy girl, I got the Ruby AND Sapphire game versions for Christmas presents (the rest were socks. . ._). I'm almost finished with the Ruby version, just have to defeat the last gym leader and the Elite Four. This is quite the accomplishment for me, since I tend to sway in and out of interest in these games. ^^ Oh, and I hear Lance isn't the Champion in those games anymore. Dangit. *scowls unhappily* Too many changes going on these days.  
  
I just now realize I had to have gone through the Indigo Plateau a good thirty or so times in the Crystal version just so I could fight Lance. O_o  
  
Tra la la. . .I'm feeling behing the times, y'know? Gee, am I the only one in this section doing a fic on the Crystal version?  
  
Well, time for the review responses!:  
  
yashgirl - Thanks! Ooh, tootsie rolls. Tee hee, don't you just hate it when you're indesicive? ^^  
  
seireis queen of darkness - Thanks! Ooooh, cookies! Yay! And really? XD Don't'cha just hate it when they do that? Ah, yes, I feel your pain. *stares pointedly at her screwy scanner*  
  
miwa-san - Okie dokie. ^^  
  
Whee, okay, time to tally up the votes again! Let's see who's in the lead (though it's quite obvious Lance/Arisa is winning):  
  
Lance/Arisa - 5  
  
Arisa/Rival - 4  
  
Hmmm, close one, no? Well, keep voting, and a reminder to all you non-voters -voting closes at Lance's first appearance, so there's still time to get your opinion in.  
  
Well, without further ado, I bring you the newest chapter of 'Forever a Rurouni'. Yay! *presses a button on a nearby panel that has a recording of applause on it* ^^;  
  
~*^--^*~ (--smile, I got a new border)  
  
Arisa let out a long sigh as she swiped some hair away from her face, letting a cool breeze tainted with salty air brush across her face, cooling her down from that long bike ride over here.  
  
"Finally, I made it to Olivine!"she cheered.  
  
Ah, the joy of arriving at your destination ahead of schedule.  
  
She grinned before taking her feet off of the ground and slowly riding into the town, lest she accidentily run over someone.  
  
She could finally rest and do some site seeing!  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Upon the next day, Arisa woke up at the crack of dawn, quite unusual for her, to watch the sunrise, of all things.  
  
"Mmmm!"she sighed as she stretched before letting out a long yawn, "I haven't woken up this early in ages!"  
  
After bending a few stiff joints and limbs from sleeping, she went to her pack to get her normal clothes to change into.  
  
After a quick change and a few swipes to her hair with a brush, she pulled said hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed her pack, prepared to run down to the beach to watch the sunrise.  
  
"After all, there isn't much city clog around here, meaning that the sky is CLEAR!"she chirped, running out the door to her room to leave.  
  
Already she could tell it was going to be a nice day.  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Arisa blinked as she looked at all of the buildings around her.  
  
"Gee, this town is small compared to Goldenrod. . .of course, EVERYTHING is small compared to Goldenrod."she sighed, cheering up as she looked at the brilliant colors of the sun reflecting off of the water.  
  
"Ah, nothing like starting the day watching a beautiful sunrise!!"she said, digging through her pack to get all of her pokeballs. Upon finding them all, she tossed them onto the ground next to her, where all her pokemon were released, looking mighty tired at being tossed out so early.  
  
"Look alive, folks! It's morning and we get to watch the beautiful sunrise! Lookit all the pretty colors!"Arisa cheered, quite awake for it being so early.  
  
Her pokemon all just groaned in response, and she giggled at their grogginess.  
  
"Now, let's head to the beach! Better view from there."she cheered, pumping a fist into the air above before charging off, her pokemon lazily in tow, wondering why she couldn't have waited until she was at the beach to release them.  
  
Yup, a fine start to a fine day.  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Arisa hummed gleefully to herself as she headed for the gym, fully prepared to face the leader.  
  
"Okay, so, she uses steel-types, and stell is weak against fire, ground, and water? Okay, something along those lines. But anyway, Quilava's good for things, hopefully I've trained him enough. . ."she mummbled to herself, pausing from he humming to count off her strategies.  
  
After a pause from her walking to make sure her strategies were sensible, she continued walking up to the gym, only to find her rival standing in front of the doors, looking grumpy.  
  
'Hmmm, guess he wanted to challenge her.'Arisa inferred.  
  
Eill scowled at the doors before turning away to head out of town, only to find Arisa standing there, staring at him quizzatically.  
  
"What are you staring at?!"he snapped, and, without waiting for a reply, continued, "And the gym's closed. The leader went off somewhere. What a waste of time."  
  
Arisa shrugged, "No problem on my part. I can ask around town."  
  
Eil glared at her, to which she returned with her own dagger of a glare, before he promptly stomped off with a huff.  
  
Arisa spun on her heel, about to yell at him for being a pain in the neck, before deciding against it and figuring it'd be better to find out where the gym leader, Jasmine, had gone.  
  
It was probably not going to be as good of a day as Arisa had expected, apparently.  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Sorry about this ending so soon, but I'm busy! I have makeup work for school that I still have yet to do to finish right now (I hate the flu, it makes me miss out on stuff). Gee, I have this last week of winter break to go before school kicks up again. Oh, please let summer vacation come soon!  
  
Well, review and make me a happy authoress. And make sure to try and find me some scripts if you're willing! Volunteers are welcomed with open arms! *flaps arms wilded to prove her point before realizng she's acting like a chicken who's trying to fly*  
  
Um, yeah. I'll be going now. Until next time! 


	6. Olivine, Part 2

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: In all the world, does anyone truly own anything? ...Okay, dumb question, lots of people truly own things, but whatever. I only own Arisa.)  
  
Well, here is the next chapter! Yay!  
  
Dude ..... Did the original Crystal game character girl and guy ever make it into the anime? O_o Oh, wait, they did, I don't think it was aired in the U.S yet. . . . I find it shameful, not by the girl's name (which is Dani, by the way), but she chose that ... that .. Totodile from Professor Elm in there! *sigh unhappily* The wrong-ness! Of course, she has a scrapbook full of Lance picture, so that makes me proud. XD Though she ain't serious, and she's a bit of a ditz, apparently. And by the special, her little starter is only at its second evolution. *pouts* Bad trainer she is.  
  
Okay, enough on that. I'm sure you all could do without a ramble that would probably spoil that episode for you people. ^^; Teeee. Though Yoshi (the boy character) has that huge, overly exaggerated bang that I can't help but crack up at when I see it. And his starter (a cutie of a Cyndaquil) is already at it's final stage. Good trainer.  
  
But ... does the rival appear? *shifteh glance* Who knows.  
  
There's an actual character in the series names Arisa. O__O I so did not know that. Though ... She's a blue-haired, perfectly white lab-coated girl. -_-; A disgrace. And all she has is an Oddish! Grr. Eh well, would've been slightly creepy if she looked semi-like my Arisa and had at least one of the same pokemon. o_0  
  
In my Ruby version game, I just need to beat the final few opponents in the Indigo Plateau and then capture Latios and I'm done. ^__^ Yay! That old abandoned ship puzzles me to no end, though. Going to have to find a guide for that ...  
  
Yes, well, review responses coming up now!:  
  
MTG - Me too. Leaving this thing to gather dust was not one of my top priorities. Aw, you'd do that for me? *starry eyed* Gee, you're the best. I'll make sure to do just that. Aw, no, you can't vote more than once (sadly enough, but then the Arisa/Rival fans'd get totally outnumbered more than they already are).  
  
Alanzia - Okie dokie. Hmm, when she gets to the Indigo Plateau ... ? What were you implying? *is a tiny bit niave and darn proud of it*  
  
seirei queen of darkness - Yeah, not bad (not great either, though). Thank you! It's very appreciated. Go on, email it for me, it's the best way. I know, it toally bites. I want him back! Stupid kid who had to beat him. . .*mummbles out profanities* I so can't wait to kick their arses into the ground for beating up Lance (and letting Lance get beaten)!  
  
I'm thinking of making one of Arisa's catch phrases 'My bishounen senses are tingling!' XD It's be fun to have her say that. Well, anyway, without any further ado, onto the fic!  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Arisa sighed, staring up at the large light house.  
  
"Well, hopefully those rumors of her being up here are true ... Otherwise I'm going to beat that guy to a bloody freakin' pulp."she growled before entering the tower.  
  
Upon enterance, she saw that the place was slightly run down, and that there were plenty of windows to look out of to admire the different views. The floor was tiled, and it was basically a path that was pretty direct with no branching areas that led to other places. There were no decorations hung on the walls and the place seemed pretty dull.  
  
'It's pretty boring in here. Of course, what else did I expect? This is a light house.'Arisa sighed yet again before heading off. This was going to be a long trip up.  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Arisa panted as she hit the top step on what had to be the fifth floor. She was tired out, her pokemon were tired out, and she probably had a few more flights to go!  
  
'Augh, I don't want to go all the way back down, heal, then head all the way back up.'she thought, groaning unhappily.  
  
With a sigh, she dug through her pack to search for a few potions of some sort, hoping they would suffice until she hit the top of the tower.  
  
"Aha! Found .... Two."Arisa sweatdropped, "What?! I swear I had a good ten to twenty in here! This is wrong. Life treats me bad! ... Or is it 'badly'? Dang you, grammar. And I really must stop talking to myself, it's a sign I'm going over the deep end."  
  
With yet another sigh escaping her lips, she continued her treck to the top of the tower (yay for alliteration).  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Arisa stooped down, picking up an item contained in an old pokeball.  
  
"Freaky how people just drop these things all over the place and have yet to be discovered by others."Arisa pondered, opening the ball and finding an HP Up, "Ah, the simple pleasures of life. It's moments like these I'm proud to be a trainer. Well, actually when pokemon evolve or hatch from eggs is when it's really worthwhile but- Dang, I'm talking to myself again. Not a good thing."  
  
She sighed once more, looking around for any stairs and spotting some. She then glanced out a nearby window to get an idea of how high up she was.  
  
"Hopefully near the top."she prayed, really thinking of just opening a window (or breaking it open if it refused to open), sending out one of her pokemon, and jumping out, having the earlier mentioned pokemon catch her, 'Doubt it'd work, though.'  
  
She sighed, sent out a longing glance to the bright and cheerful scenery below her and outside of this dreadful lighthouse, and continued her march towards the top of the tower, wanting nothing more than to get out of this place and head out to the beach to tan for a good hour of so.  
  
~*^--^*~  
  
Okay, so this was yet another short chapter. Give me a break, I need scripts. *warning look to anyone who dares question her* But, thankfully, volunteers have stepped up to the plate, ready to bat for the prize! *blink* Well, I exploited that phrase to its fullest.  
  
Anywho, I'm out for now, awaiting the scripts to arrive in my inbox. Seriously, I'd get the danged scripts by myself, but my sis is playing the game and I am so not risking my life just to ask her to jot the danged things down. O_o;  
  
Well, see y'all later, happy New Year (since I most likely failed to mention that last chapter), and make sure to stay off of my nerves.  
  
I think I got about one-thousand one-hundred words in this whole document, but oh well. *shrug* Deal. 


	7. Cianwood, Here I Come!

Forever a Rurouni  
  
Mayonaka Hitomi  
  
(Disclaimer: *insert the standard witty one here about only owning Arisa and what she says*)  
  
No review responses for you people this chapter. Sorry, but I am in a total frenzy to get this up. ^^ ; After all, you've all been waiting for a few months.  
  
Anyway, thanks to MTG for sending in all of those lovely scripts so far, they've really helped. ^^ I owe you one oekaki picture, now. And .... those pictures from that special were a riot! XD Oh, how I laughed. Hmm, a scrapbook full of Lance pictures doesn't seem like a bad idea....  
  
I ... think ... I'm officially scarred for life. I was browsing around, searching for Pokemon pictures and. . .ran across hentai ones. And they said the family filters were ON! What kinda filtering was that?! Eww! Ew, ew, ew! Oh, my poor eyes ...... Oh, the horror ..how could they twist such an innocent thing?! *gags* Gee, and all on doing the search on Altavista. ...*makes a face* And, for some reason, I ran across lots of pictures of cows from that search.  
  
Also, to all those who have tried to send in scripts, I thank you all, too. Though. . . .ehe, too bad none of you got working ones. ^^;  
  
Well, now, onwards to the story!  
  
-~*^-^*~-  
  
Slumping upen the steps, Arisa groaned, wondering how much longer until the top. She knew she would regret not excersising as much during her weight training sessions in school. Of course, getting bulked up probably wouldn't have helped that much, either, since this was more of a leg thing and not much else.  
  
With a long sigh, Arisa stood up. 'No use stalling.'  
  
She leaned against the wall, after getting to her feet, for a second more before pushing off and walking up the steps with new determination.  
  
Well, as much determination as one who had climbed five or so flights of stars in a tower could muster.  
  
Luckily for Arisa, she had just succeeded in climbing the very last flight of stairs. She had reached the top.  
  
"Whoo!"Arisa cheered, doing some strange victory dance. "I made it up! And I swear, if anyone saw that, I'm going to beat myself and them silly for seeing me do that."  
  
Arisa scanned the area to see if anyone happened to have seen that dance of hers, and spotted someone, who looked mighty busy fretting over an Ampharos. Maybe she wan't see doing her dance. . .  
  
Not wanting to intrud, Arisa walkd up to the girl and the pokemon she was tending to.  
  
"Um, pardon. . ."Arisa began, "Are you. . .Jasmine, the gym leader?"  
  
The girl looked up, the pigtailed parts of her hair swaying slightly from the movement.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh, well. . . .Are you busy? I'd. . .like a gym battle."  
  
"Well. . . .I can't right now."Jasmine paused, petting the Ampharos on the head soothingly. ". . . .This pokemon always kept the see lit at night. . .but then it suddenly got sick. . . .It is gasping for air. I know that there is a wonderful pharmacy in Cianwood, but I cannot go, I have to stay here to attend to Amphy. Do you think you could. . . .Go there and fetch the medicine for me?"  
  
Arisa paused, glancing from Jasmine to Amphy, before deciding, "I guess I could. . ."  
  
Besides, wasn't there a gym down there anyway? Talk about killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Jasmine positively beamed, "Oh, thank you! Please, hurry."  
  
"I will."  
  
-~*^-^*~-  
  
Arisa looked off into the distance, shielding her eyes from the sun by placing one hand over her brow.  
  
"Dang, I can't see Cianwood, and there aren't any ferries leaving! Guess I have to send out someone to Surf me there. . . ."she sighed. "Well, it can't be that bad. . .hopefully. Besides the random Pokemon encounter and maybe a swimmer or two, there shouldn't be anything too tough to handle."  
  
Little did Arisa know, those 'one or two swimmers' would turn out to be a good ten or so, sadly enough.  
  
"Yeah, I might wanna take a leaf out of some wise dude's book and take something grass or electric with me. . . ."she decided, wondering if she had any such types. "Hmm, didn't I catch that Mareep earlier near Violet City? Ah, it's only a low level one, too! Dang... Well, guess I'll just have to deal with what I have."  
  
Heading back towards the Pokemon Center (which was right behind her since she was attempting to see how far she would need to go), the doors slid open and she walked over to the PC, clicking upon Bill's sotrage system and entering her password. Upon entering, she scanned through her different storage boxes for a good water type that could endure a long swim across the water.  
  
"Hm, Staryu doesn't seem like a good idea... Aah, let's see here.... I heard there were Lapras calls coming from Union Cave. I could probably hitch a ride back there and see if that sucker's there. Or.... Naw. Ah! Here's a nice one! I can just hitch a ride on this Gyarados I caught earlier! ....Oh, hope it isn't too violent."  
  
With that decided, the stored one of her Pokemon in the box (with a goodbye of 'Sorry, Pidgeotto!") and withdrew her Gyrados.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot this thing!"she laughed to herself, jogging outside and sending the dragon-like swimmer out. With a roar it appeared in a flash from the PokeBall, looking quite menacing and scaring a few nearby pedestrians.  
  
"Wow..."Arisa muttered. "Hey there, Gyrados! Remember me?"  
  
"Grooaaarr!"Gyrados cried out, causing a few civilians to whimper and duck into nearby buildings out of fear. Arise chuckled and grinned sheepishly at a few hard glares sent her way.  
  
"Well, anyway, I have this HM here, and I need to do a real big favor if I want to get a badge, y'know?"she asked Gyrados, tilting her head to the side slightly and waiting for a response.  
  
"Grooor?"Gyrados inquired.  
  
"There's this sick Pokemon. I need to go down to Cianwood to get the right medicine. The trick is, I have no Pokemon who can Surf that far. And, if I want to battle Jasmine for my next badge, I have to get that medicine. So, willing to learn Surf for a greater cause?"Arisa asked, holding out the mentioned HM. "Trust me, it isn't as bad as it looks, or so Quilava and all the others say."  
  
"Gyraaa. . . ."Gyrados paused, acting quite docile compared to others of its species, before bending down to allow Arisa to use the HM upon him.  
  
"Oh, I knew you'd understand! You're so nice!"Arisa squealed, hugging Gyrados before stepping back and setting down the HM, beginning to boot it up while attaching a couple of wires to Gyrados. The machine kicked up, some of its lights flashing, and it listed the moves Gyrados knew. Arisa scanned over them and quickly decided to remove 'Splash' from the list. Worthless move...  
  
The HM whirred and, before you knew it, a bright flash went off, temporarily blinding the two. When it faded, Gyrados looked a bit dazed, but shook his head and quickly regained the normal look. Arisa grinned and took the wires off, stufing the HM into its compact form again before putting it away.  
  
Gyrados leaned down again to allow Arisa onto his back before taking off across the waters at an easy rate.  
  
"Remember, avoid any and all swimmers. We don't want to get into a battle, now do we?"Arisa said, patting Gyrados gentley.  
  
"Gyraa....."  
  
-~*^--^*~-  
  
"Wow, look at those islands, Gyrados! Hm, we should check those out when we get the chance, eh?"Arisa asked lazily, pointing to the silhouettes of four islands off in the distance.  
  
Night was falling, and Arisa was slowly drifting off. It's not like one could blame the girl for doing so; he gentle sound of the waves and the rocking motion of Gyrados made one slightly sleepy, especially in the silence of the night. Arisa's yes drooped slightly, and her grip on Gyrados loosened slightly.  
  
Gyrados, on the other hand, was wide awake. Adjusting himself so that his trainer would stay on even after dozing into a light slumber, he moved slightly faster so they would arrive at the place Arisa had said they would in an hour or so.  
  
Arisa smiled soflty as she fell into a heavy slumber, snuggling into Gyrados.  
  
-~*^--^*~-  
  
Arisa awoke to the sound of some gulls chirping off in the distance, and smiled slightly, stretching and looking around to find herself in a nice, warm bed.  
  
'Did Gyrados make it all the way to Cianwood last night?'she pondered, sititng up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, climbing out of bed to check if that was so.  
  
Grabbing some clothes,she went into the bathroom to change and freshen up, hoping to get a nice start to her day, unlike yesterday where she met Eill.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she turned on the water in the shower, checking to make sure the temperature was right.  
  
-~*^--^*~-  
  
Arisa tugged a loose, plain maroon shirt over her head, thus completing her time in the bathroom. She opened the door, folding her hair into a towel to help it dry faster.  
  
Entering the room, she found some of her Pokemon had come out on their own will. She grinned at them and ruffled Quilava's fur as she walked by, enjoying the warm sensation that eminated from him.  
  
"So, since I assume Gyrados was kind enough to bring us here in the middle of the night, I say we go down and bring him a nice, big breakfast!"Arisa cheered, pulling her hair from her towel and rubbing it dry.  
  
Her other Pokemon agreed whole-heartedly and she smiled.  
  
"Well, let me get ready first and we can head, down, okay?"  
  
-~*^--^*~-  
  
I'm considering doing a sequel to this fic once I'm done. I'm not exactly sure, though. It's VERY sketchy. It'll be on some blood relative of Arisa's ending up in the time period of the Hoenn game adventures. Bleah.  
  
Anywho, I'm happy. Just a few more days 'till spring break starts. Ooh, I can't wait!! I can finally sleep in!! Yes!  
  
Well, I'll be going now. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer, okay? 


End file.
